Qualcomm QC2.0/3.0 (Quick Charge 2.0/3.0, quick charge technology 2.0/3.0) is a hot topic in the entire current quick charge industry. Previously, quick charge is achieved in a manner of promoting current, while, 5V/2 A (i.e., 10 W of power) borne by a Micro USB has reached a critical point, so that re-increase in current is bound to double a reject ratio of the Micro USB. At this time, a QC2.0 quick charge converter with high voltage is quickly and warmly welcomed by consumers in the context without changing a Micro USB interface.
Now there are a large number of QC2.0/3.0 quick chargers on the market, while there are more devices without QC2.0/3.0 quick charge technology. Both of the two may not be compatible, so that the devices without QC2.0/3.0 quick charge technology fail to be charged by means of the QC2.0/3.0 quick chargers.
At present, there are also a few of quick chargers emerged, but limited by the technology of the current quick charger. The current emerged quick chargers select to output multi-gear quick charging voltage through a key, and a two-position or multi-position switch, that is to say, needing to realize manually. In this way, it is inconvenient very much, its performance is also not high (such as incapable of outputting a higher charging voltage), and the key is likely to be damaged easily.